Heart of Stone
by BakurazAngel
Summary: Seto finds true love, but is it really destined to be?


_Heart of Stone  
  
_Opening my eyes, I face the dawn. Another day. Another day to walk through and survive. A sudden weight on the other side of the bed shifts. Turning, I smile at my little brother. Mokuba. I can't help smiling at him. I'm all he has. He's so trusting. So innocent and unknowing of the world I have to face day after endless day.  
  
Bad dreams?  
  
I got scared Seto.  
  
It's alright Mokuba. You know I'll always be here for you.  
  
Mokuba smiles. That's all I live for. That's all that keeps me going through the year. Day by painful day. Sometimes, I consider leaving. Leaving to find my true spirit. But no. I could never leave. Not while Mokuba's depending on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
You mean that?  
  
Of course I do Mokuba.  
  
In the real world though, I'll never let my guard down. Nothing ever warms me besides Mokuba. Outside, I am the owner of a huge corporation. Outside, I have no need for mercy and emotion. It's only a prover of weakness. And I will never be thought of as weak.  
  


*****  
  


My brother. Seto. He's not a bad person. I know that he seems cold to everyone else, but I don't think he's like that. No one knows my brother for who he really is. And it's all their fault for making him like this. He feels stressed by all the things he needs to do. That's why he's this way. But they'd never understand. Never. Seto's the best brother there ever was. And he's never failed to come through for me. I only wish there was a way to make them see. He plays with me every day and always gets my favorite foods for dinner. There's no one in the world like him. And no one ever will be. My brother is the best you could ever get and I'm really happy that he's mine.  
  


****  
  


As I walk up the familiar steps to Domino High, I brush past Seto Kaiba. His expression is always the same. Emotionless and cold. It makes me wonder what he thinks about. It's got to be something important if he thinks about it that much. But then again... he DOES own Kaiba Corp. Still. How can someone not let his feelings show? It's almost like he's a robot. Just barely living through each day. I make a decision. Turning, I walk up to that cold hearted kid and tap his shoulder.  
  
What is it Yugi?  
  
Kaiba, I need to ask you something.  
  
Then shoot. You're wasting my time.  
  
Really? You didn't seem too busy.  
  
Just get on with it.  
  
Why are you like this all the time?  
  
What do you mean exactly?  
  
Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about. You're always so cold.  
  
His eyes pierce through my skin to my very soul. Those ice blue eyes could freeze anyone in their tracks. Staring at me, he seems at a loss for words.  
  
Yugi. You wouldn't understand. It's none of your concern.  
  
Forcefully, he picks up his briefcase and pushes past me into the building. Not exactly the response I was hoping for, but you gotta admit. Getting Kaiba to talk about emotions is almost impossible right?  
  


*****  
  


As I walk to homeroom, Kaiba rushes past me an expression of thought on his face. It seems like he's running from something. Raising a hand, I almost stop him. But no. He's probably got enough on his plate as it is.   
  
  
  
I turn and see Samantha there. Smiling, I place an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Hey Sam.  
  
What's Kaiba so in a rush about?  
  
I shrug and stare after him. Who knows? It's not like he'll talk to anyone. But then again, what else is new?  
  
I don't know. Kaiba's a strange person. He probably has his reasons.  
  
Yeah. I guess you're right.  
  
Shrugging and laughing it off, we walk the rest of the way to homeroom.  
  


*****  
  


Yugi's question bores a hole in my mind. It's hard to think straight after that. The day passes in a blur, and it's time to leave before I know it. Casually walking down the sidewalk to the limo, someone calls my name. Turning, I see Samantha walking towards me.  
  
  
  
What is it? I need to go.  
She stares me down. If I hadn't had so much practice with this, I might have flinched. But I HAVE had practice and this isn't new to me. Businessmen stare me down every day.  
  
If you can fit it into your schedule, I'd like to ask you a question.  
  
This is a surprise. Was that a little bit of mockery in her voice? I stare at her. Meeting her gaze, I glare into her eyes.  
  
I'm listening.  
  
Shifting nervously, she looks away. But only for a second. What is UP with this girl?  
  
Just why you are the way you are. Why do you always hide your feelings? It annoys me that you hang around by yourself when we could all be much better company.  
  
Twice in one day. I'm gonna have a headache tonight...  
  
No. I don't think you could.  
  
She meets my glare and frowns.  
  
  
  
Turning, she strides away. Strangely, I find myself looking over my shoulder to see if she's turned around. Scowling at my foolishness, I climb into the limo. Girls...  
  


*****  
  


You actually went through with it?  
  
Yeah. Why wouldn't I?  
  
This is Kaiba we're talkin about. You don't just go over and stare him down.  
  
Sam sips a soda in my kitchen. Deep in thought, she traces circles on the table. I can't believe she actually stared at Kaiba. She wouldn't have. I know her.  
  
I don't believe you.  
  
Why not?  
  
Why not? Oh I don't know. Because no one I know has ever done that and gotten a backwards look from him!  
  
Because no one's ever gotten so much as a backwards glance from him!  
  
Well it just so happens that I did.  
  
I think she's getting annoyed.  
  
Ok I'm sorry. It's just unbelievable.  
  
Well believe it because I'm pretty certain that's what he did.  
  
Pretty certain?  
  
VERY certain.  
  
I smile. It's hard to resist this girl. But I don't want to ruin our friendship by asking her out. Not yet.   
  
So you think that Seto Kaiba has a heart?  
  
Yeah. And if you want, I can prove it.  
  
Prove it? How?  
  
Get him to ask me out! We can date a little bit and I'll see. I mean, he's not the worst guy could date. And plus, it'd only be for fun. I'll make sure of that.  
  
A little pang of jealousy hits me, but I choose to ignore it.   
  
Alright. Prove that he does then.  
  
She smiles at me.  
  
Believe me. I will.  
  


*****  
  


When Seto walks in, he's obviously mad about something. I'm worried. As we sit down to dinner, I decide to ask him about it.  
  
  
  
What Mokuba?  
  
What's the matter?  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't want to talk about it right now Mokuba. Maybe later ok?  
  
  
  
I hope so. I hate anything that goes against my brother. I hate Pegasus because he's trying to take over Kaiba Corp. I hate him more than anything. But I also hate anybody at school who makes him like this. I have to make him feel better now. I walk to his room. The door's closed and locked. He's never done this before... Brushing away tears, I tell myself that it's not me that he's trying to avoid.  
  


*****  
  


All my senses become alert as Mokuba's anguished cry reaches my ears. Running to the door, I unlock it and stare into my brother's tear-streaked face. I never should have locked the door... I carry him inside and lay him on the bed.   
  
I'm sorry Mokuba. It's just that some of the people at school asked me about why I hide my emotions.  
  
I know how much you hate that...  
  
Yes. I know you do. But it'll be alright. I just need to be alone to think alright?  
  
He nods, but still looks sad and hesitates to leave.  
  
Can you be alone with me here big brother?  
  
I think for a little bit. How could I turn away my trusting little brother?  
  
Sure. Just promise to be very quiet alright?  
  
Alright Seto. I promise.  
  


*****  
  


As I leave Bakura's house, I look back and see him gazing after me. Could it be that... no. it couldn't. I want it too much. Maybe I'm just imagining things. I take a cab to my street and walk up the long drive to my house. Picking up the phone, I look at the numbers. I replace the receiver and pick up the phone book. Seto... Seto Kaiba... Here it is. I pick up the phone again and dial the numbers. We'll see if Seto Kaiba has a heart...  
  


*****  
  


The phone rings and jolts me out of my thoughts. Mokuba picks it up. It's probably one of my associates.   
  
Tell him it's not a good time.  
  
  
  
Yes Mokuba. Him on the phone.  
  
But... Seto...  
  
It's not a good time Mokuba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning back to talk to the man on the phone, I listen in on what he's saying.  
  
Seto can't talk right now... Yeah... want to leave a message? Uh huh... ok... I'll tell him. Bye.  
  
Who was that?  
  
Mokuba sighs.  
  
Well, it wasn't one of your business associate people. She said to tell you that you never gave her a direct answer today and she'd like a better one tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Yeah. Some girl from school I guess.  
  
Why didn't you tell me sooner?!  
  
Glaring and crossing his arms, he stares at me.  
  
I TRIED to tell you. And why are you so worried about a girl calling?  
  
That's right... why AM I so worried about Samantha calling? It's probably just because I don't like the question she asked me... The rest of the night, I force myself not to call her back.  
  


*****  
  


I tried calling him.  
  
  
  
There's silence from both of our lines. Come on Bakura... talk to me...  
  
So... what happened?  
  
His little brother picked up. I left a message that I wanted a better answer tomorrow.  
  
Better answer?  
  
As to why he's the way he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another long silence passes.  
  
Sam... I want to ask you something...  
  
Oh! I need to go Bakura. Can it wait?  
  
There's a slight pause before he answers.  
  
Yeah. I guess so. It's not that important. Bye.  
  
  
  


*****  
  


The next day at school, I walk almost nervously down the crowded halls. I'm afraid I'll run into her. What do I say? Will my actions betray me again? Damn it... there she is...  
  
Hello Kaiba.  
  
Trying hard to stay in control, I almost slip.  
  
  
  
I tried calling last night.  
  
I know.  
  
And you didn't answer or call back because...?  
  
Uh... I...  
  
How does she DO this to me?! My heart races as I try to think up a good answer.  
  
I'm... very busy this week...  
  
Meeting my eyes, she seems to stare right through me.   
  
The real reason?  
  
I push past her and walk down the hall to class. I can't let anyone have this much control over me. It's not possible! Not after all this time... Time spent perfecting my outward appearance... To everyone. I angrily slam my locker and head to Algebra. A sign for some school event passes beside me and I don't look up. Later, I regret it. What if it was a duel monsters tournament?  
  


*****  
  


I slowly walk behind Kaiba for a little while and stop when he turns the corner. My locker's right here anyway. Why didn't he answer me? It doesn't make sense. As I walk to physics, I see a sign. There's a dance on Friday. Hmm... I wonder... I have work to do. I walk into physics already writing   
  


*****  
  


After school, I see a piece of paper wedged into one of my locker slits. Paper. Reminds me of that sign that I never looked at. Pulling it out, I tuck it into my pocket and wait until I'm in the limo to read it. I don't see Samantha on the way out. I'm disgustingly disappointed. This is not me... All I've done these past few days has NOT been Seto Kaiba. I've got to stop this sickening behavior. I unfold the note. A flowery script that I don't recognize meets my eyes.  
  
Are you going to the dance this Friday? Could be a good way to get out. Alone I mean:) Samantha   
My heart begins to pound. So THAT was the sign... I stare at the note. Alone. Sighing, I lean back in the leather seat and close my eyes. I can't be feeling this way... It's weakness. Inside, my mind is having an all out war with my better judgment.  
  
It's weakness. SHE'S your weakness Seto Kaiba. We can't have that.  
  
But... she'll make me happy...  
  
But you'll be weak. Everyone will look at you not with respect, but as a weakling.  
  
Am I respected NOW? Or thought of as quiet and cold?  
  
Yes. You are respected. Don't make this mistake Seto Kaiba.  
  
But... I...  
  
Don't say that... Please don't give in.  
  
I love her...  
  
Take that back for your sake!  
  
I... can't...  
  
You are nothing Seto Kaiba!  
  
  
  
I finally admit it to myself. I love her... I just can't avoid it anymore... I know it's wrong, but I can't stop it. Pulling a piece of paper out of my briefcase, I begin to write a note in reply.  
  


*****  
  


The next day at school, a piece of paper is caught inside a locker slit. Pulling it out, I see the writing of our own heartless Seto Kaiba. Smiling, I read what he has to say.  
  
I guess I AM going now that you mention it. To tell you the truth, I never knew there was a dance until your note. But um... dances aren't really fun to go to alone...   
Kaiba  
  
I laugh quietly to myself. Talk about dropping hints. But I can tell he's new to this. I don't blame him. I never expected a response myself. Very surprising Kaiba. I tuck the note away and write him again.  
  


*****  
  


Another note is inside my locker. I eagerly pull it out after making sure no one's watching, and read the signature first. It's hers. Half smiling, I read the note.  
  
So you're NOT going alone... hmm... ever think about me? lol. I'm free. Wanna give it a shot? Samantha   
A shot? I'll give it more then that. My heart pounds anxiously as I write the words that could cost me my reputation. But it's worth so much more then that. I can't stop this flood. I need to work in its favor. Signing the note, I sigh. A cloud of doubt begins to fill me again. What if something goes wrong? What if I screw everything up? I've never done this before... How will I know if I'm doing this right? Angry at myself for trying to back out now, I run to her locker and slip the note inside. There's no use turning back now...  
  


*****  
  


Another note from Kaiba. Unfolding the slip of paper, I read his words yet again.  
  
Sure why not? I guess we could go together. Should I pick you up at around 7?  
Kaiba  
  
His notes are becoming much more friendly. Thoughts run through my mind. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Should I really be going with Bakura? Sighing undecided, I write him back. Seven sounds fine.  
  


*****  
  


As I go through the rest of the week, Friday can't come soon enough. I'm going to tell her then. I'll confess that she's what I most desire. Every nerve in my body is tense though. I'm afraid that her reaction won't be the one I want. I walk into my mansion a mess of desires and fears.  
  
Big brother?  
  
Hello Mokuba.  
  
Are you feeling alright?  
  
Yes. I'm fine. But I need to talk to you. Maybe you can help me with this.  
  
Me? Help you with something Seto?  
  
Yes. I need your opinion. I think that you're old enough now.  
  


*****  
  


Me? Helping Seto? Of course! And he said I was old enough now! I follow him up the winding staircase to his room. He sits on the bed and closes his eyes. I don't understand. What's wrong?  
  
Mokuba. Do you remember in the stories what love is?  
  
  
  
Seto smiles to himself and sighs.  
Mokuba. I'm in love with someone.  
  
What?! My brother's in love?! That's cool! Jumping up next to him, I sit and wait for more.  
I have a date with her on Friday.  
  
Seto! That's great! But what's a... date?  
  
It's where I'm going to spend time with her. But... there's one problem.  
  
A problem?  
  
Yes. A big one. I'm afraid that I'll make a mistake.  
  
You won't Seto. You're the best at everything.  
  
But I've never done this before.  
  
Yes you have... remember when... uh... and then... um...  
  
Come to think of it, I don't ever remember him saying he was in love before...  
  
See what I mean Mokuba? I'm going to have no idea what to do.  
  
Poor Seto... I want to help, but how can I?  
  
Just do what you feel like doing Seto. I don't know how you should act either. Maybe you should give her something like in the movies.  
  
Thank you Mokuba. But I don't know if that's enough.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
She means more to me then anything in the entire world. I want her to feel the same, and that just might not work.  
  
I see... so Seto wants to impress her. Hmmm... I shrug. I mean. I'm only 10, how should I know anything like this?  
  
I'm not sure Seto.  
  
He smiles and turns to look at me.  
  
I'm not sure either...  
  


*****  
  


Friday. I can't believe it's finally here. The limo cruises through the streets and we finally arrive at her house. I send the chauffeur up the drive to get her and wait. A few minutes later, he returns and clears his throat.   
  
Master Kaiba. Miss Samantha wishes your person to escort her yourself.  
  
  
  
Miss Samantha wishes you to go to her door yourself.  
Already... my first mistake.   
  
  
  
I walk up the drive to her door. I ring the doorbell and wait for an answer. She steps out onto the porch and smiles up at me. I struggle to keep back the blush that threatens to rise into my cheeks.  
  
Hi. Um... I'm sorry that I didn't come myself...  
  
It's really alright.  
  
We walk back down side by side. Am I supposed to be doing something? What should I be doing? Damn it. This is hard... We sit in the back seat of the car and I roll up the window between front and back seats. It wouldn't do to let my chauffeur know that I'm being a total idiot.  
  
So... um...  
  
I wish I could make conversation easier...  
  
Do... you... play... uh... duel monsters?  
  
Of all the subjects to choose I had to pick...  
  
Yeah. Somewhat. I'm alright I guess.  
  
Someone must be looking out for me.  
  
What's your rarest card?  
  
She thinks for a second.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
How did she get her hands on a Blue Eyes?!  
  
Um... Same here.  
  
She laughs.  
  
I know. Your reputation precedes you.  
  
I smile to myself. She's got that right. I'm not an unrecognized champion.  
  
Maybe we could duel sometime.  
  
Is that a challenge?  
  
Sure. But you're going to lose.  
  
I don't think so.  
  
I can feel the tense aura beginning to fade as my competitive spirit returns.   
  
I know so.  
The rest of the way to the dance is friendly but a little bit quiet. When we pull up in front of the gym, I'm nervous all over again. There are way too many people here...   
  
Kaiba? Are you coming?  
  
Alright. It's now or never.  
  
Yeah. One second.  
  
I step out beside her and she discreetly places her had in mine. I like the feel of it. I knew that I was missing something earlier on. We walk into the building and a silence falls over it. Everyone begins whispering and staring at us as we walk over to the bleachers. I'm holding my breath. Only when we sit down do I realize that I am. How will I ever survive tonight?  
  


*****  
  


I know that he's nervous here. The silence makes me uneasy too. But I abandon my thoughts and focus on bringing him out of this.   
  
  
  
  
  
Don't be nervous. We're here to have fun and not care what other people think.  
  
  
  
It'll be fine. Believe me.  
  


*****  
  


Somehow her words sink through and penetrate my fear. With nothing left to lose, I squeeze her hand and lead her to the dance floor. I awkwardly place my hands on her waist and shiver as she puts her arms around my neck. I'm tense. I can already tell that she knows it. Telling myself to relax, I slowly begin swaying. I look into her eyes, and find the urge to do something unthinkable. I will myself not to and look away. About halfway through the song, she rests her head on my chest. This surprises me. I don't want to think about this song ending. My heart absolutely melts into a puddle and I run my fingers through her hair. She sighs and looks up at me. I look into her eyes again, and we stop moving. The world spins in lazy circles around us and my emotions are out of control. There's only a thin line holding me back from what I desire so much... Forcing myself to forget about it, I turn and leave her there. I twist my way through the crowd of people and make my way to the bleachers again. My eyes threaten to tear and I put my head in my hands. I can't do this. It's too hard. Even my desires are too weak to hold against my fear. Someone taps my shoulder, and I look up. She's standing over me confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
You're confused about something. Let me help you.  
  
Sighing, I decide that I really should. She needs an explanation, and I'm the only one that can give it to her.  
I'm sorry for leaving you like that. But... I'm just fighting myself right now.  
  
Fighting yourself? Over what?  
  
Now. Now's the time to tell her. Slicing my pride's last thread, I tell her the truth.  
  
I... I love you. And... part of me wants to be with you... but... part of me wants to keep my reputation intact...  
  
I see.  
  
There's a silence before she sits beside me.  
  
Kaiba. You need to sort this out yourself. I can't help you with this.  
  
The choice that tempts me most is sitting right beside me... I've got nothing to lose. And my reputation's already in tatters. I love her too much to pass this opportunity over. Smiling a little, I turn to her.  
  
Can we dance some more?  
  
Her eyes light up.  
  
Of course.  
  
My body knows what to do now. I'm totally relaxed as we sway in time to the music. I stroke her hair as she places her head against me again. I want to kiss her. But something in my head stops me. Why can't I do it?  
  


*****  
  


I never realized how gentle a guy like Kaiba could be. I'd almost call him sweet. I never imagined in my wildest dreams how a dance with Kaiba could be. I feel a soft and peaceful aura from his body as we sway gently. He's thinking about something. But what? Whenever I look up at him, his eyes meet mine and I look away. It's dangerous to stare into those ice blue eyes for too long. They could melt even the coldest heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
I think I misjudged you.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
You're not really as cold as I thought you were.  
  
I wish... I wish I could be...  
  
  
  
Showing feelings is a sign of weakness. I can't have that.  
  
Kaiba... Showing your feelings is just a normal piece of life. It's not a sign of weakness.  
  
It's just that...  
  
Kaiba sighs heavily and stops dancing. When I look up questioningly, he stares down at me. I swallow my fear and stare back. His eyes hold mine like a magnet. The world goes on around us as he steps closer and tilts my head...  
  


*****  
  


I gaze through half-lidded eyes at her closed ones. I can't stop it now. I've already dug myself into a hole so big, it'll never be filled. As my eyes shut and my lips touch hers, a new and powerful feeling fills my entire body. Almost unconsciously, I pull her as close as possible. My own desire for her love is so overwhelming that I almost fear myself. Shuddering, I step back quickly. I can't. I mustn't let myself...  
  
  
  
Her voice is filled with confusion. But confusion at what? That I kissed her in the first place? Or my pulling away?  
  
Samantha... I...  
  
Sadly, she turns away. When I reach out and touch her shoulder, she stops but still doesn't look my way.  
  
Samantha... I'm so sorry...  
  
No Kaiba. Don't be sorry... I should have known that I couldn't change you...  
  
Without another word, she walks through the crowded room. Away from me... Her words sting. Unavoidable tears cloud my vision. I try to stop them, but it's too late. One has already dropped to the floor. My chance... Gone. Just like that. She'll never forgive me for this... The pain is almost as strong as my love for her. Angry at my sadness, I brush the tears away and weave my way after her. It might be hopeless, but then again... it might not...  
  


*****  
  


She walks up behind me and taps my shoulder. I can tell she's upset about something. I follow her to the snack bar and she tells me what happened with downcast eyes.  
  
I never should have tried to change him Bakura... I ended up much more hurt then he probably did...  
  
I have to ask her. I can't bear thinking about it.  
  
Did... you have feelings for Kaiba...?  
  
This surprises her and she looks up. Studying my face, she smiles.   
  
Somewhat... Why do you ask?  
  
  
  
What do I say to something like that? She's got me cornered...  
  
  
  
I'm waiting Bakura.  
  
I know... I... um...  
  
Sighing, I take her hand across the table.  
  
Samantha... I...  
  
  
  
Turning, I see Kaiba running towards us. No... is that a tear streak? I stare at him suspiciously as he grabs her hand and pulls her away.  
  
Uh... I'll be back Bakura.  
  
I nod. It's not like I can do anything about it...  
  


*****  
  


I pull Samantha through the crowd and outside the back way. I'm about to pull the best apology in the history of mankind and it's not going to be easy. Running around the corner, I finally stop under a tree near the football field. Staring down at her, I steel myself for a lashing.  
  
Kaiba what do you think you're doing?! It's bad enough that you dragged me away from a conversation, but around half the school as well?!  
  
I touch a finger to her lips. Smiling, I begin my apology.  
  
Sam... I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I was so unsure of myself... but now... I realize that I was wrong. There's nothing for me to be unsure of. I love you... You're my guilty pleasure, and I want to be with you as so much more then a friend... Can you ever forgive me...?  
  
Sighing, I wait. She's silent. And in the darkness, I can't tell if it's a good sign or a bad one. I stand for about five minutes waiting for her to speak. Discouraged and hurt beyond belief, I almost turn away. But as I turn to go, her arms are around me. Turning back, I hold her there. Standing there together is all we do. I breathe her in and rub her back as she just stands with me contented.  
  
  
  
Lovingly, I lay her down and lie beside her. Taking her hand, I sigh.   
  
Do you really feel that for me?  
  
Yes. I do...  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you promise?  
  
I promise.  
  
... Kaiba... I just don't know...  
  
Leaning over her, I kiss along her jawline. If I can't tell her, I'll show her. Rolling onto her side, she turns away from me.  
  
  
  
I gently push her onto her back again and find her lips in the dark. I smile slightly as her arms circle my neck. Gently, I lick her lips until she finally opens them to me. A small moan of pleasure escapes me taking my entire body by surprise. Quickly, I relax and take advantage of her open lips. I can barely believe that she's decided to let me share this with her. It's too good to be true...  
  


*****  
  


Who would have thought that I'd end up kissing the cold hearted Seto Kaiba? My head spins with a sweet high that I've never experienced before. His lips against mine almost feel meant to be. I can feel his pleasure radiating around me and I'm happy to make him feel like this. Playfully, I turn over onto my stomach interrupting his kisses.  
  
Come on... That's not nice.  
  
Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm being suffocated by all your attention?  
  
No. Now turn over. I'm not done yet.  
  
Laughing, I stay put. His words are joking, but I can tell that he's anxious to love me again.  
  
  
  
Aww... Kaiba's annoyed with me now...  
  
No... It's just that I want to feel like this for as long as possible.  
  
Kaiba...? Do you ever think that we've made a mistake?  
  
A mistake?  
  
Yes. A mistake. Do you think that what we're doing is wrong?  
  
No... Why would you say that?  
I smile. I don't know why I said that.   
  
Never mind.  
  
Even in the dark I can tell that he's frowning at my back. I laugh quietly to myself as he nuzzles my neck and tries to coax me into turning over. Feeling a sudden weight on my back tells me that he's given up.  
  
I love you...  
  
It still seems strange to hear that from this particular person. I turn over again and stare into his eyes. Even though I can't see them clearly, I know that they're staring back. Taking his head in my hands, I kiss him again. Shivers of pleasure race through me. Laughing, I flip our positions and rest my head on his chest. Who would have guessed that this would be our destiny?  
  


*****  
  


By the time we're ready to go, the dance is ending. I take her back to the limo and we drive to my mansion. I want her to see it. I hope she likes it. We pull up out front and and step in through the doors. Her face clearly expresses that she's impressed. Good.  
  
Do you like it?  
  
It's huge!  
  
I smile. That's always going to be the reaction.  
  
Now what did you want to show me?  
  
Big brother? Are you home?  
  
Hello Mokuba.  
  
Whos' that Seto? Is she...?  
  
I nod.   
  
Ooohhhh... I'll leave then.  
  
Samantha quickly stops him.  
  
No Mokuba. It's alright. I want you to stay with us.  
  
His eyes brighten and he places his hand in hers. She smiles.   
  
Your brother is so sweet Kaiba.  
  
I know. I'm all he has left.  
  
Oh... I'm sorry.  
  
It's really alright.  
  
We climb the stairs to the bedrooms and I show her the best one.   
  
Would you like to stay over tonight?  
  
Sure I'd love to.  
  
Alright. This will be your room.  
  
Are you sure? It's so big for me.  
  
I'm sure.  
  
Thank you so much.  
  
Smiling, I kiss her cheek and head down the hall to my room. Mokuba goes in with Samantha. I guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight. That's alright. It's that way most of the time. I'm just glad that she's happy.  
  
A knock on the door around midnight wakes me from my sleep. Maybe it's Mokuba.  
  
Who is it?  
  
It's me Seto. Can we come in?  
  
  
  
Sam's here too.  
  
Sam? It takes me a while to fully wake up.   
  
Oh! Yeah. Come in.  
  
The door opens and the two walk in. Mokuba climbs up on the bed while Samantha stands next to it looking around. Then, she laughs and smiles at me.  
  
We got scared.  
  
We? Or maybe YOU?  
  
Smiling, she sits on the edge. Mokuba wanted to come in here. So I decided to come too. I sit up and stretch. I pull a brush from the drawer and pull it through her hair. All is silent for a while. No one says anything.  
  
  
  
I pull the brush out in alarm.  
  
I'm sorry. Are you ok?  
  
Yeah. I'm fine.  
  
Smiling, she takes it and finishes my job. Mokuba's asleep beside us. I put the brush away and pull her into a loving embrace. I gently pull the covers up over her and kiss her eyelids closed. I flip the lights off and try to sleep again. Somehow, I can't sleep. Then, she moves closer and kisses my neck. I put my arms around her, and, somehow, I am able to close my eyes.  
  


*****  
  


The dance has been over for hours and she hasn't gotten in touch with me yet. When I tried calling her house, she wasn't there. What's wrong? Maybe she's still out with Kaiba? The thought irritates me. This is so strange. I'm normally ok with this sort of thing. Maybe I don't trust Kaiba. Maybe he's so quiet because he's got something to hide. I'm uneasy having Sam be around him. I'll call Kaiba's mansion. Maybe she'll be there... Please don't let her be there.  
  


*****  
  


The phone rings and I wake up again. I try to reach it over Sam, but can't. Does this mean that I have to get up? Oh well. Someone downstairs will get it for me. Sure enough, the ringing stops and there's a knock on the door.  
  
Master Kaiba? There's a call from a Mister Bakura for Miss Samantha.  
  
What?! Bakura? Calling after Sam? I scramble out of bed despite the protests from Mokuba. Sam shouldn't have to wake up this late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Put Sam on.  
  
  
  
Just do it.  
  
Should I wake her up? No. I'd feel guilty.  
  
Uh... I don't think she can come to the phone right now.  
  
Stop playing games Kaiba. Let me talk to Sam.  
  
This guy won't quit. Fine. I gently shake Sam.  
  
Hold on.  
  
I put the phone down.  
  
...What is it Kaiba?  
  
Bakura wants to talk to you.  
  
  
  
  
She takes the phone and, exhausted, begins to thoroughly confuse me.  
  
Bakura? Why are you calling so late? I was asleep.  
  
Why didn't you come and find me like you said you would? I've been up all night worrying.  
  
Oh... I'm so sorry Bakura...  
  
Sam... listen. I don't think you should be around Kaiba. I don't trust him. And I think there are better guys out there for you.  
  
Like who?  
  
Well... like... me...  
  
  
  
Yeah. That's what I wanted to tell you at the dance. I want to be more then just friends. Can't you see? I love you...  
  
  
  
I'm serious. Don't hurt me like this...  
  
Bakura... can we talk about this a little later? I need to empty my head and think this out.  
  
  
  
I don't know what happened, but it seems to trouble Sam. I don't like that. I put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
What's wrong? Can I help?  
  
Her eyes are sad as they look into mine.  
  
I've got a choice to make. And it's not an easy one. But I can't think straight right now. I'm too tired. Can I sleep again?  
  
Of course.  
  
As I lean in to kiss her lips, she tenses. Confused, I end the kiss and just lay back staring at her. She closes her eyes and a few unchecked tears fall to the pillow. I bring her into my arms and know that she's crying. I love her so much... but why do I feel like I can't do anything to help?  



End file.
